


on the bus

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Character Death Fix, Character Study, Cosplay, Drabble Collection, Drama, Family Planning, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Phil Coulson & Melinda May are Skye's Parents, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of drabbles in the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D fandom based on prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. babies - fitzsimmons

**Author's Note:**

> emilieparrilla prompted "I want to have a baby." + Fitzsimmons"

"I want to have a baby," Fitz simply said.

Jemma was somewhat shocked hearing Fitz say those words. They had talked about the subject once before when they were in the Academy. His mother and him were close but not growing up with a father doubted his ability to raise children even with a partner.

But things change. People mature. People get older.

Not that Jemma cared anyway. In her shock that Fitz brought up the question she was at the same time happy. She hoped one day he would change his mind. 

A smile grazed her lips as she wrapped her arms around him. They went on many adventures and hardships together. They shared laughter and tears and now they were going on another grand adventure.

Raising a child together. 

"Are you sure you want to do this Fitz?" Jemma said.

"As sure as the Tardis is blue," He responded.

"Well then, lets have a baby."

As she leaned forward to kiss his lips the vision of them and the next chapter of their lives.

And the vision of the future was bright and grand.


	2. same costume - Bobbi & Jemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi and Jemma have the same costume for comic con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annonymus prompted: "I want to forgive you.. but I can’t." Jemma Simmons + Bobbi Morse

"I want to forgive you but I can’t!" Jemma said as she placed her hands on her hips. 

Her eyes gazed at Bobbi. They scanned the long black dress looking like something out of the 1940s/20s…maybe something Peggy Carter will wear. Her feet adorn in shiny red heels. Hell her hair was even in the curls.

"It’s not a big deal," Bobbi said, "There are going to be 5000 girls dressed up as River Song."

"But you are wearing the exact same outfit as me!" Jemma cried out. 

"Hey look at it this way," Bobbi said, "The two of us together can out sexy all the River Songs there."

"You know what….you have a point," Jemma let out her arm, "ready to go."

Bobbi took and smiled.

"Let’s go kick some Cosplay Ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ever hesitate to send me prompts:
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


	3. wild - phil/melinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love making with Phil and Melinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymus prompted: Philinda: Wild (+Dirty Talk)

The moment was perfect. 

Phil buried his face into Melinda’s bare shoulder as she moved in quick and wild motions. He could feel her breasts, hard and firm, brushing against his chest as she moved in his lap. Her hands moved in his hair, fingernails scratching against his scalp as waves of pleasure moved through their bodies.

"I’ve been thinking of this Phil," She whispered in his ear. Her warm breath against his skin causing him to shudder, "you filling me up like this."

Phil moaned in her shoulder lips moving wordlessly against her hot sweaty skin. He was much quieter surprisingly than she was in the bedroom. His hands gripped her hips keeping her steady as thrust onto him. Her hand slipped under his chin as he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"Come for me Phil," Melinda whispered breathlessly, "let go."

As their lips crashed, the kiss hard and bruising as her tongue brushed his bottom lip. With one last cry he tilted his head back and felt himself release.

He never felt more alive than he did now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want drabbles please send prompts to:
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


	4. not ready to leave just yet - phil/melinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda gets shot and feels near death but something keeps her going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted for 1 Million Words: Motivation

Melinda’s in so much pain she doesn’t know how much longer she could stand it. She’s bleeding, red crimson spilling out of her abdomen. If she had the strength she would kill Grant Ward for fucking shooting her. 

Melinda had survived many things but she felt herself….slipping….slipping. Her vision was getting blurry engulfing in a bright light. Her body becoming wei-

Suddenly the pain was sharp. Pressure being placed on her wound.

"Please don’t leave Melinda," It was Phil’s voice, frantic and desperate. "I….I love you."

Her vision became clearer. The pain diminished. Her glassy eyes looked up at Phil’s as a small smile curled onto her lips. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled weakly. As she raised her head and kissed his lips she knew she wasn’t to leave this world.

Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


	5. Stand in the Rain - Phil/Melinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil comes to comfort Melinda on a rainy night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arthurconan-doyle prompted: "Things were all good yesterday. Then the devil took your breath away. Now we're left here in the pain. Black suit black tie standing in the rain." Ed Sheeran - Afire Love. Philinda pls. omfg

The rain is pouring when Melinda opens the door. Phil is standing there, his clothes drenched. He looked cold. His jaw clenched during not to shiver from the cold from the howling wind. His hands moving down his arms. 

"I thought I would come visit," Phil said, "It’s been a long time."

Melinda’s eyes lowered to the ground, After Bahrain she shut down into work, into desk duty. She spent less time with him and more time moping. She didn’t want to suck him into her pain her agony. She wanted him to remember him for who she was not what she became now.

"Phil…" She said quietly, "I don’t think…." 

"Melinda please," Phil said his hand to touch hers. She tried to recoil but his hand came closer, "I know you are hurting and I know there is nothing I could do but…..you don’t have to suffer alone. Let me help you. I can help you."

His hand reached for hers and squeezed it tightly. She wanted to pull it away but she couldn’t. It was perfect. It was comfortable. For a moment with her hand in his…his fingers touching her skin. She forgot everything she did. All the blood and all the pain and the only she thought was now. She raised her head and looked into his eyes.

A small smile formed on her lips. 

"I could make you some tea you look cold ," She said.

With a squeeze of his hand she lead him into the house.


	6. Living With Your Ghost- Phil/Melinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda Mourns Phil after the battle of New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dragonacesg7 Prompted: "So now what should I do?I'm strung out, addicted to you My body aches, now that you're gone My supply fell through" - for Philinda

Melinda hugs her knees as she hides her face between them. She tries everything she can not to think of him. Food, yoga, hell she would take the awful memories from Bahrain just not to see his blue eyes and his bright smile fill her minds eye.

It’s too painful to see. She wonders if it’s because she watched him in agony on the floor of the helicarrier. No she would take him suffering for a moment only if it meant she would have another night with him, only if it meant she would hold him one last time.

But it’s no use. The man she loved is gone and she is left here only with his ghost.


	7. awkward - Skye/Triplett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antoine is obviously awkward at flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted from a Meme.

"What are you doing?" Skye said with her eyes narrowing at Trip at his statement. More like a compliment.

The specialist’s cheeks turned a flush of bright red. He looked down at his feet for a moment before lifting his head back up at Skye.

"I’m um flirting with you," He said rubbing the top of his head, "sorry I don’t want to mess this up I really like you….I mean really…really like you." 

Skye couldn’t help but chuckle. Antoine Triplett was often a smooth talker, suave with the opposite sex. But the truth was as she looked into his eyes, he was so scared to say something wrong he was he felt awkward. Skye took both his hands in her own as she leaned her face close into him 

"You’re adorable," She said squeezing his hands, "and you know what I really really like you too,"

Before he could answer Skye bridged the small gap between them


	8. accepting nostolgia - philinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the prompt "Nostolgic"

_Nostalgia’s fine I like to deal with reality._

Its a lie. Melinda says that ever so often but it is often contradicting. Phil’s hands rest on her hips, keeping her close and secure. His brilliant blue eyes full of life gazing at her as if she was the only thing left in the universe.

When he leans forward and kisses her, it tastes sweet like honey. She closes his eyes and revels against how close he feels to her. He’s breathing into her, bringing her back to life. 

Just for this moment Phil Coulson makes her feel like herself again.


	9. there was a time she loved him - One Sided!Skye x Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant Muses about the time Skye loved him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you are thinking OMFG SHE LIKES SKYEWARD! I do...I like the Angsty Canon version....not the Fanon version. Enjoy.
> 
> Written for **1-Million-Words** Using the word "Stranger"

There was a time she loved him. She looked at him with sunshine in her eyes, sweetness in her smile. She was the only thing making his dark little world a little bit brighter.

And then he fucked up. He became a stranger, something she didn’t know, something she hated. 

Now she looks at him, with hatred eyes burning a hole in his chest. She’d watched with glee as the flames consume him. 

He knows she’ll never love him again, but that doesn’t stop him.

Love brings him life. For that he’d love her to the ends of the earth.


	10. the new us - tripskye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU Fix it of "What We Become"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> greektsik prompted: tripskye, "you can't get rid of me that easily"
> 
> WARNING IF YOU ARE SQUICKED BY THE THOUGHT OF AMPUTATION....AVOID

“Well considering one week you almost were shot and the next you chopped your own damn hand off before you were petrified the next pretty much tells me that,” Skye said with a grin as she weakly turned her head to Trip in the med room.

“Gonna have to figure out how to do things with one hand,” Trip said raising the bandaged stump that was left of his arm in the air.

“I am sure you could find your ways if you were incredible with both I think you can do amazing with one,” Skye said before the two of them burst into laughter, it lasted for a good few moments before she turned her head to Trip, “Hey Antoine….what about me…you could think you could deal with my changes.”

“Skye,” Trip said moving to grip her hand with the one he had left squeezing it tight, “I love you more than anything in the world, and would lay my life on the line to save you….hell I lost my hand for you, no earth shaking powers is gonna stop you from being my best girl.”

Skye never answered; she leaned over and gently kissed the incredible man who held her heart on the lips.


	11. the sandwich - fitzsimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack questions Fitzsimmons and their odd tastes in food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wolfhamharted prompted: “It’s a hamburger. I made a hamburger with tomato and avocado and guacamole.“

“It’s a hamburger. I made a hamburger with tomato and avocado and guacamole.“ 

“Pesto and Aioli Pacchutto,” Mack began raising an eyebrow, “Now this? What is it with you guys and your weird delicacies.”

Fitz smiled as he took a bite into the weird but delicious delicacy, Jemma smiled as she watched.

“I don’t think you understand the signicance of Jemma making me food,” Fitz said swallowing, “Its not just an adventure it’s an act of love.”

Mack only chuckled, “Well at least you two…you know….found your thing.”


	12. i am here - tripskye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip comforts a crying Skye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> greektsik prompted: things to say when you are crying

He hated her seeing her cry. It was like a knife was stabbed into his chest twisting slowly until it reached his heart. She was sitting up in the bunk head buried into her knees. Sobbing so hard she was shaking. 

“Skye,” Antoine said quietly. She didn’t move. Skye remained her her prone position. He walked over sitting on the bed across from her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, “It’s alright I am here.”

He ran her hand down her back. His fingers feeling the curves of her spine. She still didn’t budge. Finally he pulled her close letting her hands run through her hair.

“You don’t have to talk to me Skye,” Antoine said quietly resting his chin on the top of her head, “Just know you, you are beautiful. You are loved and I love you more than anything in this universe.”

Skye finally embraced him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her tears dying down as she buried her head in his strong chest.


	13. our new home - specialist 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Kara build a new home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meloyhaeberman prompted: 2: moving in together

“So how did you find this place,” Kara said as she looked around the spacious cabin Grant had brought her to. It wasn’t much, still had old wash-up technology and looked like it needed cleaning. 

“When Garrett made me live in the woods I kind of stole it from its previous occupants,” Grant said as he put the bag down on the ground, “No one was using…so I thought why not.”

“Always the resourceful one,” Kara nodded, she walked over to one of the pieces of furniture and brushed her finger against it. “Maybe I should call the woodland creatures to help me clean this place like in Snow White.”

For a moment Grant closed his eyes and thought about how living here was simple. No nerfurious goals. No people to kill and how he missed it. He knew his this angry…bloodlust side was always going to be a part of him but at least he was finding ways to control it…when he needed to. Use the bloodlust for good and tuck it in to live as much of a normal life as possible. 

And Kara…surprisngly helped. It was merely fitting they decided to check in in the place where this new him was born. He looked over to her with a small smile on his face.

“What,” She said chuckling.

“Nothing,” Grant mused grin becoming wider, “I was thinking of the wonderful new memories we’ll make here.”


	14. im dying to a better soundtrack - philinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda refuses to die to terrible music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thenoiseandthefunk prompted: "If this is the end, I'm glad we're going out to a great soundtrack."

"If this is the end, I'm glad we're going out to a great soundtrack."

Leaning against the door, feeling the vibration of men trying to break through it Melinda turned her head to Phil and raised an eyebrow.

“I thought if you want to die you would want to die to Sinatra not AC/DC,” Melinda said cocking the gun in her hand. 

“What are you doing we are going to be slaughtered?” Phil said as she moved into position.

“If I am going to die….I am not dying to this horrible noise,” Melinda simply said.

Phil sighed deeply, that woman was now going to be the death of him….either figuratively or literally.


	15. dresses - mackingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack buys Bobbi a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theprincessandgalavant prompted: "Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress." + Bobbi/Mack

“Come on I brought this for you as a gift!” Mack said raising the dress in the air. It was black with red trimmings something Bobbi often wore for her attire. 

“You know I don’t like dresses,” Bobbi said folding her arms, suddenly Mack pouted, “Oh no you are not giving me that look.”

“For me please,” He said.

There was no giving up now especially with that face of his.

“Fine I’ll wear the dress,” She said.

A victory grin formed on his face, he wins every time.


	16. tender love and bounderies - philinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearly Phil and Melinda's bounderies aren't as clear as they thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captainofsex prompted: Philinda - What happened to "boundaries?"

“You lost your hand,” Melinda said lathering some soap in her hands before running it through his wet hair.

Phil looked at her with eyes full of wonder as the spray washed over their body. He savored the tenderness of one of these rare and quiet moments they shared together.

“So you are going to take care of me?” He said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Melinda dipped her nose against his, her lips touching against his. 

“I am keeping good on my promise,” She whispered, “I am going to take care of you.”

All Phil could do was sigh happily and rest his head on Melinda’s shoulder; some boundaries were made to be broken.


	17. bounderies are meant to be broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clearly they couldn't keep their boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymus prompted Philinda - You said our boundaries were clear before. What about now?

Melinda looked down. They were tangled in the sheets. Their arms wrapped around each other in love.

“I guess we shouldn’t have made boundaries in the first place,” She sighed happily before looking in his eyes, “I knew we were going to break them.”

“So YOU’RE the clairvoyant now,” Phil said with a chuckle as Melinda rolled her eyes, “I kinda glad we did.”

“And why?” Melinda said with a small smile grazing on her lips. 

With a small smile on his lips he whispered: “Because I am finally with who was meant to be with.”


	18. bath time - Philinda + Kid!Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil decides to play pirates with Skye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyrianlugia prompted: Philinda: "Yo ho ho, and a bottle o' rum!

The singing was loud as she walked into the bathroom. Phil was kneeling on the floor next to the bathtub. His sleeves were up as he drove the boat to their daughter.

“OH NO HERE COMES THE GIANT SEAMONSTER!” Skye squealed as she slammed the rubber duck into the water. 

Phil laughed along with Skye. The giggles like music to Melinda’s ears, warming her heart after a long day. She turned heels and made her way out the door, wouldn’t want to disturb the beautiful moment between father and daughter.


	19. Cooking Failure - philinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda can't even cook poptarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dragonacesg7 prompted Philinda "Did you seriously just burn a pop-tart?

“I am not even kidding May,” Phil said with a teasing grin waving the burnt pop tart in his hand, “I have one hand now and I can cook a pop tart better than you.”

Melinda tried to glare at him. But even so she couldn’t even hide the mischievous grin that curled on her lips. She wasn’t the type to stay mad at him for long. 

“You continue to mock my cooking you are going to regret it,” Melinda jokingly sneered. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Phil said narrowing his eyes. 

Without warning Melinda playfully smacked his ass, he couldn’t help but laugh as he jumped from the suddenness.


	20. i'll be home soon - philinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil sees Melinda before she goes on her trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted Philinda - When will you return?

Melinda smiled hearing Phil’s voice on the other line. He sounded like he truly missed her. It was kind of adorable. It also made her feel somewhat warm, love knowing someone was at home waiting for her.

“I’ll be home soon Phil,” She said with a smile. 

“I’ll be waiting,” He said.

Her heart leapt; it was because she knew when she watched through that door Phil was going to take her into his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.


	21. vicious cycles - philinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a vicious cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted - Philinda - I can't believe this is happening again.

Phil rasped as he stared at the ceiling trying to catch his breath. The room reeked of sex. He turned his head to Melinda who was in the same exasperated state.

“We barely even fight anymore,” Phil said his voice raspy, “We just fight and then fuck…..is this healthy?”

Melinda rolled over, resting her head on his quickly moving chest; running her hand up and down his torso. 

“At least you know you I forgive you…right?” Melinda said.

Phil smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead; she did have a point.


	22. comfort through nightmares - fitzhunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance helps Fitz through his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remylebevu prompted: a Fitzhunter fic

Fitz had been having alot of nightmares since Ward came back. Every night he would be in a glass cage. He banged on the glass as water came pouring into the cage. He called he screamed for help but no one came running. The only thing he saw was Ward looking on at the scene when it soon became hard to breathe.

Fitz woke up screaming at the top of his lungs his body drenched in sweat and shaking. He was gasping like a fish out of water for the second time in his life seeking the oxygen he so desperately craved. He felt a large hand touch his shoulder.

He jumped at the sudden touch.

“Hey its okay,” Fitz heard a voice say. 

He turned his head. Hunter was sitting next to him. Rubbing his back slowly.

“You can go back to sleep I’ll be here,” Hunter said gently again.

Fitz slowly crawled his way into Hunter’s arms. The mercenary wrapped his arms around the small scientist in a protective embrace. Fitz’s rested his head on Hunter’s chest letting the heartbeat and the small kisses to his forehead let him drift off to sleep. 

He knew Hunter was going to always keep him safe.


	23. talking through some truths - philinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Melinda talk about their current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meloyhaberman prompted: "Philinda - 15. We Need to Talk"

“I think we need to talk,” Phil said, catching his breath from their moment of bliss just moments ago. 

“Hum,” Melinda lifted her head off his chest staring into his blue eyes. Her hand tracing patterns around his navel causing him to moan softly as she did so. It was almost a distraction from what he wanted to say. But he furrowed his brow and kept a determined look on his face.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Phil said.

She turned her head away starring absentmindedly after the fake generated scene the Playground had to offer. 

“I’ll go then,” She shifted to move. But Phil took his hand and slipped it under her chin. His fingers moving against her cheek feeling the contours of her face.

“No…” Phil said, “When I meant we can’t keep doing this I meant….making love and having you leave. I love you Melinda and I want to be with you but if you don’t love me back…”

“I do,” Melinda said she said closing her eyes, “I am just afraid….it’s going to end well, just like last time..”

Phil smiled, leaning forward to place a small kiss on her lips. His fingers moving to brush away a few strands of hair from her face.

“Melinda in all the years I’ve known you have I ever left your side?” He said whispering between small kisses.

Melinda moved her hand up and started to trace small patterns against his scar.

“No,” She whispered, he can feel a small smile brushing against his lips.

“Then don’t ever doubt it.” 

The words were only security she needed. She began deepening the kiss. Phil moved to rest his hands against her hips reveling every sense of contact they shared.

He was glad they had that talk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want drabbles please send prompts to:
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
